Sueños imposibles
by ayanami-89
Summary: Nunca les ha pasado que sueñan algo que pareciera que fue real? Pues de esto se trata este fic donde Sakura sueña algo imposible...


El sueño de Sakura

El día que por primera vez lo vi, supe lo que realmente quería. Sasuke era el niño más guay de la aldea, lo único malo es que al principio ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia.

En mi niñez todos se burlaban de mi frente, me hacían pasar malos ratos; hasta que un día una niña me dijo lo contrario. Esa niña de quien estoy hablando se convirtió en mi mejor amiga pero después nos volvimos enemigas. Su nombre: Yamanaka Ino.

Cuando la conocí la admiraba, todo lo que hacía o decía; simplemente su forma de ser, pero desde que me enteré de que ella también era su fiel seguidora, decidimos dejarnos de hablar.

Nos empezamos a insultar a gritar y sobre todo a competir por él. Lo que antes había sido amistad ahora era todo lo contrario.

Hubo una vez un rumor de que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, así que decidí dejar crecer mi cabellera, por supuesto la cerda de Ino también lo hizo. Ella no lo sabe pero me daba envidia todo acerca de ella.

Todo mejoró el día que formaron los equipos de ninjas, en donde por supuesto quedé con el mejor de todos los de mi aldea. Ino se murió de envidia cuando lo supo que Sasuke estaba en mi equipo. Pasaría desde entonces momentos que ella no, jajajjaja después de todo, mi suerte estaba mejorando.

Uno de esos momentos que no podré olvidar pero que tampoco le contaré a Ino fue en una noche de aquellas cuando estábamos en misiones, tuvimos que dormir en una casa que se encontraba en una aldea cerca del río.

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, bueno de hecho no, estaba incómoda así que bajé a caminar.

Todo era oscuridad total, y la neblina había cruzado las paredes. Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea brillante, sabía que Sasuke y Naruto estaban en el bosque practicando la nueva concentración de chakra para subir los árboles sin usar las manos que Kakashi Sensei nos había enseñado. Por lo que se me ocurrió salir en busca de Sasuke, no de Naruto aclaro.

Hacía mucho frío y mis brazos estaban helados como los de un muerto. Opté entonces por cruzarme de brazos para resguardarme del frío. La niebla no dejaba que yo viera por donde caminaba, así que tuve muchos problemas para llegar hacia el lugar donde habíamos estado practicando. Me caí, me raspé las rodillas y me golpeé en la cabeza; pero todo tenía una buena razón, "llegar con Sasuke".

Pasaron los minutos y se me hicieron horas hasta que por fin me dejé caer; ya no sentía mis brazos, ni mis piernas; pero justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida escuché a alguien cerca de mí que sollozaba, pero no de tristeza sino de coraje. Mi sorpresa fue muy grande cuando lo vi. Después de todo si había llegado a donde quería, él estaba ahí tan solo a unos pasos, entre los arbustos. Se veía tan tierno, aunque me daba mucha pena verlo así. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia. Para no echar a perder mi encuentro con él, lo que hice fue esconderme y hablarle desde atrás de los arbustos, la niebla y las ramas me ocultarían.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, que problema tienes? –me atreví a preguntar con la más dulce voz que podía hacer, tratando de que no supiese con quien conversaba.

--¿Quién eres?-exclamó sin siquiera voltear a ver a los lados, solo permaneció en la misma posición de niño regañado. Sentado en el tronco de un árbol y escondiendo la cara entre sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Oh nadie importante! Sólo estas soñando

-¡Si es así como es posible que no este él!

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A la única persona que más odio en este mundo, a la única que me arrebató lo que tenía.

-¿Podrías contarme? –le pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-¡No! –contestó bruscamente -¡no es de tu importancia!.Eso último lo dijo con un tono sollozante.

Me puse entonces a recordar acerca de lo que dijo el primer día que estuvimos como grupo. En ese entonces el solo dijo fríamente que tenía que matar a alguien. Eso me hizo recordar acerca de la historia del clan Itachi, de cómo fueron aniquilados. Por supuesto eso era algo que nadie más que yo y unas cuantas personas sabían.

-Si te pones en el plan de solo quejarte no lograrás nada. –le dije seriamente, olvidando el tono de voz anterior.

-¡Sakura? –fue su exclamación cuando me escuchó. Así que dejó su posición anterior y se puso de pie, esperando mi última respuesta para saber donde me encontraba.

Lo que pasó pormi mente fue todo lo malo que podría contestarme. Aparte tenía un miedo que jamás había sentido, sentí mi adrenalina correr por todas mis venas, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Todo aquello en conjunto hizo que me congelará impidiéndome mover tan siquiera un músculo.

-Sal de una vez, no hagas que yo te busqué porque te encontraré en menos tiempo de que piensas. –dicho aquello se puso a buscarme entre las ramas del arbusto que tenía en frente. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto meterte en mi vida?

Aquello último lo sentí como un derechazo hacia mi corazón. Pero aun eso no dejó que me moviera. Seguí tan callada como pude, cuando de repente detrás de mí, sentí su respiración. Era tan cálida para el frío que hacía que me hizo sentir en las nubes. Al momento me volteé y lo que le dije fue desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Me interesas tanto porque yo…yo te amo Sasuke-kun. –Al hacer esto me acerqué a él, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y lo besé, ante la admiración de él que permaneció con sus ojos abiertos. Sentí el calor de sus labios y un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Hasta que me apartó con un brazo.

-Lo siento, no puede haber nada más que odio en mi corazón, es lo único que necesito para poder hacerme más fuerte. –dicho esto me dio la espalda dispuesto a apartarse de ahí.

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta contigo mismo? ¡¿Por qué no abres tu corazón a nuevos sentimientos! –le grité llorando.

-No necesito nada más en este momento. –Dicho esto se fue sin dejar rastro, supuse que se había ido hacia la casa de nuevo.

Entonces emprendí mi camino de regreso. Esta vez, no tardé tanto en llegar, era como si mi cuerpo a pesar de la neblina haya sabido el camino que tenía que tomar. Ya cuando llegué, sentí que alguien durante todo el trayecto me había observado. Lo único que logré ver a lo lejos fue la sombra de un zorro entre las ramas.

Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de mejorar en mi forma de escribir que aunque no es muy buena traté de expresarme tan bien como pude. Solo dejen un review, para saber que alguien lo leyó.


End file.
